


[SD]装睡

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is turned into dog, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。Sam被魔法变成了一条狗，而他碰见了正在附近的Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	[SD]装睡

Dean二十三四岁，有次在加州附近的时候，遇到一只大狗，金亮的毛发从耳朵上垂着。他一开了旅馆门，那狗就紧紧地凑上来，咬着他裤脚嘶嘶呜呜地叫，直跟他到他把汉堡买回来。当Dean关上门，牛仔裤腿上沾满了狗毛，终于没忍住回头看一眼的时候，还能从玻璃窗往外窥见这只金毛瞅向他的黑漉漉的眼睛。

当时正是中午，日光很大，Dean到自己屋子里才敢拿出手机来，擦拭了几下按亮，果然没再反光了。但Dean只是盯着那小小的屏幕看，并没什么动作，不久后亮光便又熄掉了，阴暗房间里长满睫毛的大眼空对着更暗的屏幕上模糊的眼眶轮廓。

Dean再出去，发现那只金毛还在附近的阴凉地蹲着，一见他出来又立马直起身来，精神抖擞地叫起来，每一根柔顺的狗毛都在阳光下闪闪发亮，整个狗威风凛凛。

他被黏上了。

Dean可不喜欢狗，总觉得又脏又乱，随地掉毛，尤其是这一天，他被扑倒，那简直是被一大团火球撞到怀里去的，Dean马上就变得湿淋淋的了，脸上不知道是口水还是汗水，总之这些东西沾了他一身。

他大声训斥了半天，可那金毛并不听他的离开他，且又开始咬他的裤腿玩。而Dean终归是不太好诉诸暴力，他清楚知道满腔热情被冷待不是种值得夸耀的体验，即使面对一只狗，他也好像面对的是个有感情的谁。最后他逃脱的景象很滑稽，Dean一边狂奔，一边心有余悸地回头看，他在垃圾桶上差点就没踩稳，又差点把自己的腿送到那金毛嘴里，他跨在墙头上向下看的时候，清楚地看见自己的影子随着半边墙的打在地上，那狗便张着嘴吊着舌头喘气，偶尔嘴巴闭上了，就传来几声呜咽。

Dean累得胸膛起伏，他右手握拳，望着天空给自己鼓气，我赢了。他又垂下头去，用惯常的语气嘲讽了那金毛几句，马上凶狠的狗叫声就响了起来，Dean乐得哈哈大笑，忽然之间就觉得一人一狗之间有了点独特的革命情感。

面朝天空，Dean望了眼太阳的方位，他打开手机，被反光搞得什么都看不见，可又不确定在刚才激烈的追逐战中这小小的电子仪器有没有振动，哪怕一小下。

所以当Dean骑在破旧的墙头，望着那只大金毛，想到一个完美的借口可以去看望他的弟弟的时候，他终于不需要用手机来控制自己的情绪了，他的开心从眼角眉梢鼻头嘴角，还有有点被晒红的脸颊上一起溢出来了。金毛似乎也察觉到了这份感情，站起身来抖落了些汗水。

小家伙！他声音还带着些清爽。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，他说，你在这里等我，我给你弄点吃的。

Dean在墙头上施施然走了几步，在碰上别家房顶之前跳了下来，他去中午的汉堡店买了些炸鸡块，当他从那里回来，重新上了墙头以后，发现那只金毛竟真的还在原地等他。

禁不住就泛上了点感动的情绪，Dean低下头，从纸袋子里抛出一个和金毛颜色差不多的炸鸡块出来，东西掉在地上，发出诱人的香气，但那只能追了他一路的狗，却闻也不闻，反而踱步离开了，找了个地方又窝了下来，仿佛只是要欣赏一个一米八几的男人被困在墙头的窘迫形象一样。

难不成一只狗也能只吃蔬菜不成？

Dean下了墙，小心翼翼地走，这会那金毛总算没再扑上来，而且即使没有吃他的肉，也仍然乖乖跟着他走了，一人一狗回了旅馆，Dean犹豫一下，让它进了房间。

房间的空调开了很大，Dean摩挲了下手机，又瞥了金毛一眼，它似乎也知道到了干净凉爽的地方，便安静地趴在Dean睡觉的床脚，阖起了眼睛。Dean于是不再管它，他决定先去冲个澡，因为这狗对他显现出的亲昵，他觉得自己想出的主意，就算再糟糕，也总算能有另一个生物帮他一起担着了。

洗完澡，大概三四点钟的时候，Dean再次打开了自己房间的门，这动静吵醒了在他床边酣睡的金毛大狗，Dean的手为它扶在门上，于是它机灵地抖了抖自己的毛，先一步跑出门去了，当Dean锁好房门，才发现金毛已经跑到了Impala旁边。

“NONONO！！！”

Dean急得弯着腰就跑了过去，他一边招呼着，一边蹲在地上，作势要抱，于是那金毛就颠颠地再次扑回到他怀里。稍微寒冷些的时候，抱着这样一只大狗应该是很好的抚慰，Dean没留意到自己悄悄笑了，他用不太熟练的动作抚摸怀里热乎乎的大生命，他说：

你可不能...咳，我们可不坐车去，我们...我们走过去——我得溜你，这是为你的健康好。

Dean订的这家旅馆离斯坦福不远，很多学生也曾住在这里，作为还没找见房子或者公寓的一时之选。Dean记得从美国每一处地方通向这里的公路数字，它们最后都会变成同一个名称，通往附近某间提供租贷的大房子的小路名称。

他正走在那条路上，旁边是一只乖巧安静的金毛，阳光下，Dean发现那狗毛竟比他暗金色的小脑袋更为耀眼，忍不住就俯下身狠狠揉了一下。

大狗一下跑远了。

Dean哭笑不得地追上去，不知为什么，越是临近在地图上标注过无数次的地方，Dean就越是口干舌燥，他忍不住开始讲话，即使身边只是一条大狗。

别担心，我会把你送到一个很爱狗的家伙那里的

，他是个善良的，不像我，他会好好照顾你。Dean说，他的手很大，摸起你来你一定会很舒服，他头发很长，见鬼，希望别和你的一样长，你在那里一定会很舒服...他是个有远大前程的人，对人对动物都体谅，以后你每天都吃得到高级狗粮啦，要是你赖在我这里，每天都是吃垃圾食品...

Dean闭嘴不说了，前面熙熙攘攘的，他加快了步子，前面有警官百忙之中回头看见了他们，Dean于是心领神会，摸出一张假证来。

FBI。我在附近休假，这里发生了什么事？

失踪了好几个学生了，现在发现了其中一个的尸体。

Dean觉得眼前的金属警徽晃了一下，他便不由得往后踉跄了几步，小腿肚碰到了金毛温暖的肚子，通过皮肤传递来的热量和支撑使他稍微安定了一点。年轻的猎人定了定神，拜托附近的人帮他照顾一下金毛，又嘱咐大狗不要乱跑。等他觉得整个世界不再晃动了以后，便转过身，稳健地走入了这栋死了人的房子。

Sam Winchester，住在楼上，东边的大房间，同时期一起失踪的学生中的一员，家庭情况不确定，在这里已经住了四个月，成绩优异，并非独来独往，失踪前没什么特殊的事，只有前一星期的一场party，出现了一个也许会和他发生一段关系的女孩，不过已经被排除了嫌疑。

Dean走进这间大房间，采光很好，所有的书籍和资料被整整齐齐地放在了桌上，即使是个独居的男性单身学生，也看得出把自己照顾得很好，床上随意扔着一件旧T恤和洗干净的内裤，Dean没怎么多看，就再度走出了房间。

他又去看了尸体，死亡前似乎遭受了虐待，不过身体和四肢上的伤痕并不多，反而是面部，眼睛，耳朵，损失极为严重，中间的牙齿也被拔掉了，手掌上似乎有一些烫伤。房间里弥散着毛发烧焦的味道，但奇怪的是尸体的头发完好无损。

Dean冲着周围的警员点了点头，要了一些必须的资料，便径直离开了现场。

金毛随着他离开的脚步走了，回程的路上，Dean握着的拳一直颤抖。而它对着他的手悲哀地呜咽。

Dean对电脑相关的一切都不是很擅长，他搜索了一些东西，失踪案啊，加州传说啊，海滩食人怪啊，虐待，烧焦，毛发这些词汇，也时常出现在他的搜索列表里。但他什么都没找见，Dean开始怀疑他的弟弟只是遇见了一场寻常的绑架杀人事件，他虽然好好教过Sam警惕的学问和格斗需要的一切，但他不能保证Sam在离开了他们，离开了他去往新生活以后还会时常在脑海中回忆那些技能。Dean就那么呆呆地坐在电脑前，他无所适从，只能打开一个收藏夹里收藏了很久的网页，他完全不知道再一遍又一遍盯着它有什么用，但让他换了这个网页，又有些不能，他还能去哪里？

时间就这么一点一滴滴落在房间里，像是积累的地下水用青苔染暗了墙壁，电脑屏幕上冰冷的青白光辉显得愈发刺眼，金毛从Dean脚边仰起头蹭了蹭他，那光辉便也照在从阴影中起身的它的眼睛里。它从喉咙深处挤压出几声不像是低吼也不像是哀叹的声音，Dean没有理它，金毛于是就跑远了。

它再跑回来的时候，几片从警察那里要来的纸页便飘落在地上，上面还沾着些来自它嘴里的口水，有一面印着那位“约会嫌疑人”头像的文件从它上方纸张的斜角里探出头来。金毛干脆就放开一切大叫了几声，带着势不吵醒Dean不罢休的气概。

房间里凝滞的气氛改变了，金毛的眼前出现了一只手，还有跟着垂落的来自Dean的皮革威士忌与路边沾染的烟草味道，他捡起了那几张纸，用只有自己和金毛听得见的声音下定决心，我该去干点我擅长的事了。

去干擅长的事的Dean在门口阻止了金毛的跟随。

他摆了个夸张的“哇哦”的口型，我知道你担心...话刚出口就觉得不对，这不摆明说他Dean Winchester需要被担心吗，于是Dean即使对着一只狗也还是改了口，...你担心我走了你没吃的，你放心，我是去给你买狗粮，我去买狗粮的地方没法跟着你，你就乖乖在这里等我，也不许去...Dean在这里指了指远处的Impala，不许去那个巨大的美人身边，懂了吗？

可怜的Dean Winchester，Dean想，如果Sam在历史上干出一番事业来，史学家在注脚上就会这么写他，Sam Winchester早早做出了明智的决定，离开了他那个，连一只狗都搞不定的，可叹可悲的愚蠢兄长。

Dean和金毛一起步行到了酒吧。

酒吧自然是灯红酒绿的酒吧，充斥着精力旺盛的大学生们，比Dean常去的那些更有朝气和冲劲，大家都知道在这里能找到的不会只是一夜情，还会有更多的，未来的，相处的，恋爱的时间。Dean在门口远远望了望，等金毛偷偷溜进去了，他才用自己的微笑迷惑了别人，从凹凸有致的躯体中间潇洒地滑过。

那个女孩就坐在吧台，金毛的出现引起了她小小的骚动，动物本是禁止入内的。她带着有点刺激的惊喜表情向四周呼喊，当呼喊声被舞池乐声毫不费力淹没的时候，这就变成了一个只有她摸得着的秘密。

Dean有时候会瞧不起别人，比如这次，他觉得自己拥有着更多刺激，更多秘密，可是其实他深深羡慕只需一件小事就会感到快乐的这些“别人”。他目不斜视地走过去，要了点酒，让金毛变成了夹杂在两个人中间的共同惊喜，等到身边漂亮的金发女孩主动冲他打招呼的时候，他才似笑非笑地，带着一脸轻佻的神情转过一个恰好的角度。

起先，他们聊了聊这只忽然混入酒吧的大狗，然后Dean开始听她抱怨学习和家庭，再来抱怨一些不解风情的人，Dean稍稍坐正了些。

要我说，他是个gay，不然谁会对你无动于衷呢？即使在酒吧里，Dean也笑得单纯阳光，像是西部暴晒下的沙子里洗涤出的大男孩，可他却冲着单纯的人不该冲着的地方微微挑眉。Dean说，他不懂得珍惜你...

那倒也不是。

这女孩还是为Sam说了些好话，她说，那一天他总是心不在焉的，熟练得像是另一个我们都不了解的他，他好像在调查什么...

调查什么？

Dean认真严肃的神情让女孩撇了撇嘴，撒娇一样，谁知道...就是些动物什么的，他不知道从哪搞了好多在他房间，后来他就失踪了...

女孩又说了点什么，但看得出来说出同学的失踪让她兴致变得不太高，Dean又安慰了几句，在女孩用眼神恳求他留下来陪她一晚的时候找了借口溜出酒吧。

夏天，连晚上的风都这么热，Dean感到烦躁不安，没有头绪，他也许刚才应该答应那女孩，两个人安慰一晚，他看了眼腿边一直默默跟着他走的大狗，忽然停住了脚步。

Dean蹲下身子，试探着抱了它一下，金毛就乖乖地在那里由着他抱，一点也不躲闪。Dean于是把头都埋在它柔软的毛发里。

酒吧门前橙黄的灯光在远处闪烁，门口坐了些人，一同在夏夜喝着酒看着球赛，并一起发出低沉整齐的欢呼声，声浪远远地传过来，便莫名地消了暑。

耳边变得湿漉漉的，Dean终于在大狗的毛发里放松了自己的嘴角，金毛在舔他的耳朵和侧脸，那么温柔的转过头安慰他的动作，Dean在所有遇见的人类身上都很少感受到。

他把脸拿出来，双手捧住金毛的脸颊揉了揉，他问，是Sammy收养了你吗？

他又说，我会把你送回Sam身边，你可以一直和他在一起...

而我自己呢，Dean在内心问，但他没有说出口，他站起身来，说，走吧，我们再回犯罪现场看看，也许你能帮我找到些什么。

离那栋Sam失踪的屋子还有一段距离时，大狗就已经跑去了前面。警笛的声音不再和白天时一样明显，Dean观察着这只莫名跑到他身边来的金毛，回想起Sam以前拿着不知道哪里来的休闲杂志，为他缓慢读着上面文章的情景。那时Dean躺在白色的病床上，Sam就坐在他床边，他记得有一篇文章提了一嘴，金毛在犬类里的智商也是遥遥领先的。Sam读得很认真，金毛遥遥领先，但他的哥哥在弟弟催眠一样的读书声里，已经摇摇欲坠啦。

Sam撇着嘴嫌弃他，可也没有把他叫醒，他知道Dean在前几天的猎魔里受了伤，还吃了消炎药，他帮他硬撑着听完的哥哥盖上了柔软的小毯子，自己则在一边继续安稳的看书，有时用手指比着读完一段，还会抬头再来看看Dean睡着时候的眼睫毛。Dean在这个时候总是很紧张，害怕被Sam发现自己在装睡，不过后来，他真的就这么在Sam身边睡着了。

Dean回过神，笑着上前，帮忙转移了注意力，让这只和书上写的一样聪明的金毛用溜进酒吧的方式溜进了犯罪现场，他一转身，也跟着进去了。

他本来没想再到Sam房间去，金毛过来拽他腿脚的时候，他正在研究尸体所在房间里熄灭的火炭。或者他也有点排斥再到离开自己快两年的弟弟的房间里。他抱着复杂的心情过去的时候，发现一本日记被大狗翻了出来扔在地上。

一打开就是一句话，“我开始觉得这一切就是我想要的...”。

Dean没再看完，直接翻到了最后一页，上面写着，“尸体出现了，我把他藏了起来，上面全是虐待动物的痕迹，现在还不是好时候能把尸体放出去，因为该死的警察局一样也什么都不懂，而我已经成功了一半...”

Dean又往前翻了一页。

“我怀疑是女巫作祟，我确定我的同学就是我眼前的这些动物，他们可什么都不知道，却遭了殃，我唯一知道的是他们都和同一个女孩一起约会...”

Dean忽然有一种不妙的预感，他回过头，想去查看金毛的情况，迎面而来的却是沉重的铁锤，他晕倒前看到大狗隐蔽跑走的影子，终于感到从内心而来的酣畅，这是我...是我教出来的，血液从他额头上流下，他长而挺翘的睫毛，终于被这黏稠的红色液体粘在了一起。

一盆冰水泼醒了Dean，可他却只觉得畅快，夏天太热，还有什么比这更好？他被固定在木板上，动不了手脚，只能向上看到色彩明艳的天花板。Dean下意识咬了咬唇，打定主意除了嘲讽的话语一个字也不多说。

他听见磨刀的声音，是那女巫故意让他听到的，Dean把一切都想了明白，他的手磨蹭着铁制的镣铐，在有限的周围探索，发现并没什么可以利用的空间以后，就明白自己只能随机应变。

你想把我变成什么？Dean高声呼喊，仿佛怕自己的声音还不够明亮一样。

哦，我亲爱的，你想要变成什么呢？你拒绝了我，让我想想，我得把你变成...变成...变成一个不那么好逃走的东西。我要把你变成一只鸟，在你还昏迷的时候就折断你的翅膀，然后看着你缓慢挣扎，却怎么都飞不起来的样子...咯咯咯咯咯...

那你可就打错主意了。

Dean反驳她，这时一只冰凉的小刀已放到了他胸口，又缓缓磨蹭着他的皮肤到了喉咙，Dean的喉结上下动了动，谁说我要去飞翔？即使是只鸟，我也能跑，我还能跑很远。

小刀上的力气加了几分，最后抵上他下巴上没剃干净的胡茬。感谢您替我效劳，我的胡子两天没刮啦，Dean说，说话的声音比先前更明亮，更诙谐，似乎洋溢着他那永远不死的灵魂的重量。

你放心，女巫在他耳边吹气；我对杀掉一个人没有兴趣，我喜欢折磨别的东西，那小刀终于又挪动了位置；不过你，你是个例外，你长的这么好看，所以我决定...，刀刃划上了Dean的嘴唇；要先把你的嘴割烂！

就在这一瞬间，Dean脑袋一抬，不顾嘴唇被划破，用牙齿咬住了那刀刃，他用尽所有的力气去转动头颅，让这刀的一端插入那女巫在他脸边放大的左眼。女巫痛苦地嘶鸣着后退，这时，之前不知藏在哪里的金毛终于再度英勇上场，狠命咬着女巫的双腿，纠缠着她，不让她再去对Dean做那些残忍恐怖的事，Dean趁着这段时间，用嘴部和颈部的肌肉努力一甩，让嘴里的小刀飞到他右手的附近。

等着我！Dean朝着被女巫踢打的金毛大喊，他用小刀迅速打开了自己手腕脚腕上的镣铐，那小刀经过女巫的左眼和生锈的锁孔，最终被深深刺入邪恶女巫的心脏。

金毛喘着气，Dean也喘着气，他的嘴角因自己的动作被划破了一个大口，血液流入他嘴里，被他抹掉了。两个人看着那女巫在血泊里挣扎着死去，她流的血足够的多，那就值了。

女巫死掉了，在她呼吸完全断绝的时刻，Dean喜悦而小心翼翼地回头望向陪他一起经历这一切的金毛，却见它在同一时刻，哀鸣着扑倒在女巫胸口流出的血液里。

然后Sam Winchester，就像每一个诅咒被破解时的那样，赤裸着在血泊中变回了人类的形象。他还昏迷着，可是Dean已经觉得，之前那些很容易溜出嘴边的话，再没法说出口了。

Dean用附近找到的半透明塑料包裹住巨大的Sammy，他让Sam无力的手臂搭在自己肩上，就这么把他的弟弟扛回了旅馆。

Sam真的长大了。Dean怔怔地想，他的衣服，Sam早已穿不上去，他变得比他高，比他大，一贯地比他聪明。已经过了一个小时，Sam还是没有清醒过来，而Dean已回了趟Sam居住的房子，为他拿回了属于他自己的衣服。

他这样静静地注视着昏迷的Sam已过了不短的时间，要是Sam醒来知道，一定会为他一直瞧不上的，那个咋咋呼呼的哥哥感到惊讶。Dean不愿再多想这件事，他不能就在这里什么都不做，等待着Sam醒来。

他再次摩挲起自己的手机，这次不再有什么金毛大狗能为他分担些什么了。他这会没犹豫多少时间，就拨通了一个电话。

Dad，是Sam！他......嗯...嗯...好的。

电话被转接到Bobby那里了，Dean被念了好一会，让他几度张嘴都插不上话，不由得露出无可奈何的温馨微笑来。

好了，Dean，我查到了。

他会怎么样？他什么时候能醒？Dean转头看了眼Sam的情况，他巨大的手臂还垂在床边，手指差一点就碰到地板，也许是因为在Dean打电话的时候他转了个身。Dean走了过去，用肩膀和耳朵夹着手机，一边听着Bobby介绍这个咒语，一边捡起的Sam的手臂，把它重新安顿回温暖的毯子。

Bobby骂了半天他瞎担心，醒当然是会醒，着个屁急，不过他也犹豫了一会才说出最后一句话。

孩子，有些人一醒来，可就不记得中咒期间发生的所有事了。

Bobby还劝他，也许这正是个好机会，你为什么不跟着Sam一起，就退出这一行呢？剩下的话被Dean挂在电话里了。他的心里在感激，可他总是不愿听Bobby把他的话讲完。

Dean坐在他狭小的汽车旅馆的房间里，倾听四周的蝉鸣，不好说他又在那里静止了多久，唯一知道的就是，Sam在太阳升起来之前，已经回到了他自己的房间里。

他醒来，照常理了理头发，再迷迷糊糊地四处观望一下；他下床，为自己接了杯水，拉开窗帘，看窗边青翠枝叶后面蓝天白云的倒影，阳光起的比他早，不分厚薄地洒在一切生物发亮的身体上。

他远远地看见，一个熟悉的背影，穿着皮衣，胸口晃荡着项链，正用他熟悉的姿势望着电话。

Sam的心跳陡然加速起来，他在心内祈求，希望那人能转过身来，再转过一点，再转过一点，他在等谁？Sam甚至已拿起了手边的电话，他捏的很紧，一串号码几乎就要脱口而出。

正在这时，远方的人影忽然背过了身，他的手机被放到了耳边。

他在那里没呆多久，后来，他朝着一个方向，渐渐走远了。

也许那才是他清晨站在他Sam Winchester的窗下，身上沾满露水所等待的，那一个无比遥远的电话。

可你怎么就能知道，我一定会失去自己的记忆？你怎么就能知道，那些声称自己不记得的人，没有一个是在撒谎？你怎么就能知道...我每一次都没有发现你是在装睡？

我开始觉得这一切就是我想要的。

Sam想起自己写在日记里的这句话。


End file.
